


A Little Bit of Magic

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [66]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, New Orleans, No Smut, Professor! Caroline!, Professor!Klaus, Though it does mention orgies, Werewolf!Klaus, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline gets a better offer than grading papers on the night after a full moon.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: mini-drabbles [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/963966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	A Little Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A little HP thing I wrote ages ago. Probably for Angie.

“Late night, love?”

Caroline glanced up in surprise to find Klaus Mikaelson standing in the doorway of her Charms classroom. She had a perfectly good office but few people actually thought to check her classroom on a Friday night. Sometimes a girl just needed some peace and quiet to grade papers. But that anyone had found her was less surprising than it being Klaus who had found her. She didn’t have to glance out the window to know it was a new moon. She might not have kept a close eye on the cycles strictly for magic purposes, but Klaus had been absent yesterday and he only missed class on Full Moons.

He was wonderfully prompt that way.

She’d been concerned when she’d found out that Ansel had pressured the board to make the higher. She was naturally suspicious of anyone who was pushed into the school by a donor. Schools like Livermore might have had a larger pool of families to donate, but the US had always been a wild country, and most schools had been built around regional magic. New Orleans had two such locations, and Caroline had been annoyed at the prospect of having some British Jerk come in and try to run things. They had needed the donations though, teacher salaries were not cheap, and Ansel had always been supportive of the school expanding.

Or so Marcel had reminded her when she’d complained.

She’d eventually been willing to admit his resume was interesting: a Master’s in DADA, a stint as a curse breaker for gringotts, and a few years in the private sector doing who knew what. But while things in England _had_ improved towards werewolves, the States were still far laxer in regards to lycanthropy. The move had seemed to make sense, and she braced herself for someone who had gone a little soft at the edges, maybe a little balding.

One of those retired adrenaline junkies.

Instead she’d gotten _Klaus_. Just shy of six feet and built on lean lines that made more than one teenager (and Professor) blush, his accent was unfairly hot. There was a stubborn, quiet strength to him that was just as distracting as the way he could murmur her name, and she’d spent more than one night reinforcing her silencing charms around her bedroom. Thankfully or not depending on your preferences, Klaus had been nothing but strictly professional. Even when the giggly divination professor had all but thrown her panties at him.

She had never really liked Aurora.

Shaking herself when she realized she’d been quiet too long, she waved him in. “My only real chance for peace and quiet, more like it. We’ve only got a handful of students boarding this weekend with it being Spring Equinox. Right now though, I’m regretting these essays.”

His brows arched as he configured a student desk into a bit more comfortable chair and sprawled across it. “Not interested in celebrating spring?”

“Eh,” she drawled, circling a sentence fragment. “You’ve been to one orgy, you’ve been to most of them.”

Caroline glanced up and snorted out a laugh at his expression. “Surely you’ve been listening to the stories going around the school this week?”

Head tipping to the side, a hint of gold brightened his gaze. “Students generally exaggerate.”

She nodded in agreement. “True. But there is a pretty long tradition in this region for celebrating spring in the most uh, natural expression of thanks, we’ll say. Sometimes in groups. Strictly seventeen and older, of course. Age lines are drawn, contraception potions are handed out, and everyone tries to avoid snakes.”

Klaus hummed low in this throat. She was thankful the desk between them hid the way her weight shifted. It was a strain, to keep her thoughts from dipping into more carnel direction. She wasn’t certain that Klaus still maintained heightened senses, but she wasn’t willing to risk it. Not yet.

“And yet, here you are, grading papers.”

“Marcel is hosting a party tomorrow night,” she said easily, gaze moving back to the austrocias spelling in front of her. “It’s usually pretty fun and people are encouraged to keep their clothes on. At least until the tequila comes out.”

Klaus laughed softly. “I know, I was invited.”

“Your first shindig, right? You went home for the holidays?”

Something sparked behind his gaze and he nodded. “I did. I wasn’t aware you’d noticed.”

Caroline lifted her gaze to blink at him. “Huh?”

His lips curled upwards, hinting at his dimples. “You're a hard one to read, Caroline.”

Her breath caught at the softness of his words. “You only signed a one year contract.”

Klaus settled a little deeper into his seat, fingers lacing across his abdomen. “So I did. I wasn’t aware that was common knowledge.”

“I suppose it’s not,” she said with a little shrug, cheeks heating slightly. “But I like to know what I’m dealing with. And while I’d like to say that donors don’t usually try to foist terrible ideas at us, that’d be a lie.”

His expression turned satisfied as if she’d given something away. “Tue. And was I a terrible idea, Caroline?”

“The kids haven’t banded together to have you removed, the Fifth and Seventh years look slightly more relieved after each class and less frantic. So I suppose you're a step up from last year's temp.”

Klaus’ smile was a bit wolfish in all the best ways. “So you’ll be delighted to know they extended my contract then, hmmm?”

She blinked. “Congrats.”

“Thank you. Would you care to join me for a bit of a celebratory dinner?” His brow arched up. “And perhaps if it goes well, to Marcel's little soirée?”

Caroline gawked at him for a moment. “You certainly don’t waste time.”

He shrugged one shoulder. “I’ve been waiting for some sort of signal from you, sweetheart. It finally occurred to me that while you paid a little too much attention to my mouth to be uninterested, you might be cautious due to the uncertainty of my position here in the States.”

“Pre _sumptuous_ ,” she muttered, even as she shuffled her papers back into order. “I’m going to want wine. And there will be zero discussion of work or students.”

“Done,” he agreed, pushing to his feet. His eyes gleamed with his wolf in the moonlight, and his hands slipped into his pockets as he watched her intently. “Perhaps you’ll share a few more details on your history with the magical ceremonies in the area.”

Caroline snorted and headed for the door. “Some things are better shown than told, don’t you think?”


End file.
